Sigo Buscando
by Banshee Soel
Summary: OneShot/Songfic. Kagome abandona sin razon aparente a Miroku y éste, dentro de un amor algo obsesivo, va en su búsqueda. Pero algo pasa que Miroku queda destrozado. MirxKag


**Sigo Buscando**

**(Miroku/Kagome)**

Puchi: Holaaa!! Bueno me he decepcionado un poco al ver que sólo recibí un review en uno de mis fics :( Asi que trataré de esforzarme un poco más! No dudo que no los lean, es más, yo tambien a veces cuando leo historias ni me molesto en dejar reviews xDU pero como sé que son importantes para nosotros los escritores (uf! que importante sonó eso xD) empezé a tomar esa costumbre... aunque a veces la página no me deje xDU

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes de Inu Yasha no me pertenecen, sino sólo a su autora Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo inventé la trama xD Aunque qué no daría por tenerlos xD!! Esta historia fue inventada sin fines de lucro. Sino no seguiría siendo estudiante y estaría en Japón con Rumiko-sensei xDDD!!

**Miroku's POV**

¿Por qué, mi dulce Kagome? Cuando por fin superé el dolor que Sango me dejó, tu vienes y con ese aire de niña me enamoras. No pude resistirme al ver tu inocente figura y tu rostro de muñeca. ¿Qué hiciste en mi, qué lograste con todo esto¿Por qué te fuiste cuando él nos vio?

_Cuando quise darme cuenta ya era tarde_

_tú te habías ido para no volver_

_te llevaste casi todo el equipaje_

_y dejaste tus caricias en mi piel…_

Pensé que tu amor por Inu Yasha había desaparecido al mostrar indiferencia al verlo con Kikyou-sama. ¿Tan ingenuo puedo llegar a ser? O tal vez lo fui por ti... Aunque me corazón te sigue buscando, mi mente piensa y no puede entenderte.

_Cuando quise darme cuenta ya era tarde_

_y aprendí un poquito más sobre el amor_

_descubrí que había vuelto a equivocarme,_

_ahora trato de encontrar la dirección…_

Quiero ir a buscarte. Aunque estoy herido en el alma, no puedo olvidarte. Quiero sentirte cerca, sólo una vez más... Tus dulces labios, tu perfercta figura bajo esas ropas extrañas y, tal vez, sentirte un poco más Kagome...

_Pero cada noche duele la distancia_

_y todas las paredes de esta casa, parecen llorar_

_y me pueden ver a mí llorando dentro_

_echándote de menos en silencio_

_¡no te puedo olvidar!_

Salgo de la cabaña de Kaede-sama cono los ojos algo hinchados de llanto que tu partida me provocó. Mis compañeros me ven con tristeza, pero no me afecta. Camino debajo de la lluvia adentrándome en el bosque y me encuentro con el pozo. Pasando a través de él puedo llegar hasta ti, pero el único que puede pasar es Inu Yasha. Me siento en uno de los bordes del pozo y mi rostro se ilumina con nuevas lágrimas. Estoy perdiendo la esperanza de verte, mi dulce Kagome... quiero verte una vez más!

_Y sigo buscando una sonrisa_

_que vuelva a darme la vida,_

_una parada ante esta prisa,_

_que me domina..._

Una luz sale del fondo del pozo, que logra sacarme de mi trance y ponerme de forma inmediata en posición de alerta. Algo me dice que esa luz no es peligrosa, orque no siento maldad alguna en ella; sólo siento que me atrae, más... Mi mente sólo piensa algo, o en alguien: Kagome. Así que sin pensarlo entro en el pozo.

_Quiero una voz que me diga algo_

_que nunca haya escuchado,_

_algo que me haga sentir mejor…_

Veo unas luces extrañas y pequeños destellos blancos en ellos. No tengo dudas, estoy próximo a tú época. En segundo me veo en donde se supone que vivías. Empiezo a buscarte ansioso y con mi corazón a punto de morirse de amor, pero noto que no hay nadie. Empiezo a mirar las cabañas de tú época y las noto muy deterioradas. Siento un nudo en la garganda, tengo un mal presentimiento. Empiezo a preguntar a la gente que encuentro. Me contestan que la familia Higurashi falleció hace dos días por un gran incendio de orígen desconocido. Siento de golpe cómo mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos. Mi dulce Kagome está...está... no!!!

_Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba ya perdido_

_caminando sin saber a donde ir_

_ahora solo trato de encontrar el equilibrio_

_convenciéndome de que es mejor así…_

No... Kagome, mi Kagome muerta... no! No puede ser...¡¿Por qué?! Mientras mis ojos derraman lágrimas de sangre, corro hacia el pozo y entro en él. Veo las luces de nuevo, pero no entiendo porque me trajo si la persona que deseaba ver con toda mi alma ya no existía. Llego y Sango e InuYasha me ven confundidos. ¿Qué pasó? Kagome está muerta. Mis compañeros no lo pueden creer. Inu Yasha no me cree y me agarra del cuello pidiendo explicaciones. Le dije que fue en un indencio, era lo único que sabía. Me suelta y se va tambaleando hacia la cabaña de Kaede-sama. Yo me voy entre lágrimas hacia el fondo del bosque.

_Pero cada noche duele la distancia_

_y todas las paredes de esta casa, parecen llorar_

_y me pueden ver a mí llorando dentro_

_echándote de menos en silencio_

_no te puedo olvidar…_

No quiero aceptar tu muerte Kagome. Tu estás viva en mi corazón, en toda mi piel, en mi ser. Kagome... te voy a seguir buscando. En el cielo, en tierra o en el infierno, donde sea que te encuentres, voy a **seguir buscando**...

_Sigo buscando una sonrisa_

_que vuelva a darme la vida,_

_una parada ante esta prisa,_

_que me domina,_

_Quiero una voz que me diga algo_

_que nunca haya escuchado,_

_algo que me haga sentir mejor…  
_

* * *

Puchi: Ok, ok, lo reconozco, dije que iba a mejorar, pero creo que empeoré xDDU. Dentro de todo me gustó como quedó, peroooo siento que le falta algooo!!!! ToT!! Anyway... trataré, y esta vez va en serio, de mejorar xDU lo juroo! Tambien piensen que esta historia la hice un dos horas libres de mi escuela escuchando la canción xDD! (que por cierto es **Sigo Buscando** de Alex Ubago) 

Bueno PORFA dejen review!

Me resulta muy importante :(

En serioooo!!

Nos leeremos pronto!!


End file.
